1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for image inversion, and more particularly, to a method for image inversion on an asymmetric display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display panel usually comprises a plurality of gate driver integrated circuits. If a gate driver integrated circuit is capable driving 250 gate lines, three gate driver integrated circuits are needed to drive a display panel with 800×600 resolution, i.e., the display panel has 600 gate lines. In this case, all gate lines of two of the three gate driver integrated circuits are coupled to a display area of the display panel, and some gate lines of the other gate driver integrated circuit are not coupled to the display area of the display panel. Therefore, the display panel is classified as an asymmetric display panel.